1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to camera control. More specifically, the present invention relates to ball tracker camera control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many events may be filmed for live (e.g., real-time) or recorded broadcast. Such events may include a variety of athletic and sporting events involving such equipment as balls, bats, pucks, etc. As the outcome of such athletic and sporting events depends on actions involving such equipment (e.g., a football), a camera (or multiple cameras) may often follow the ball as it is moving during the course of the event. Each such camera is generally controlled by a cameraperson who adjusts the focus and position of the camera as necessary to follow a moving ball.
There may be instances where a cameraperson may lose track of the ball (or other type of equipment). For example, the game may be moving very quickly, or the athletes may be executing a play that involves misdirection. In such instances, the camera may be unable to capture the current state of the ball, resulting in gaps in the action of the event. Audiences—both those viewing remotely and those present in-person, but may be relying on the camera for close-ups—may then become unhappy or dissatisfied as a result of being unable to view the entirety of the event.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for improved system and methods of managing smart tickets.